Spoofy Scream
by snakelemon
Summary: Hier seht ihr was in Wirklichkeit mit Casey Barrymore passiert ist!


Szene 1:Nacht-Innen-Wohnzimmer

Die Kamera zeigt ein Telefon. Es beginnt zu klingeln, Casey Barrymore, eine Schülerin der I.H. Ateuall High School geht ran.

Casey: Hallo?

Killer: Hallo?

Casey: Wer ist da?

Killer: Wer ist da?

Casey: Ok, hör auf mit dem Spielchen, egal wer da dran ist!

Killer: Und was ist wenn nicht?

Casey: Scheißerchen?

Killer: Wer?

Casey: Ach nichts!

Casey legt auf. Das Telefon klingelt noch mal! Sie nimmt ab.

Casey: Hallo?

Killer: Es tut mir leid für vorhin.

Casey: Wie bitte?

Killer: Ich war einfach etwas nervös?

Casey: Wieso?

Killer: Na ja, du bist eine schöne Frau!

Casey: Das weiß ich, aber hören sie mal, ich kenne sie vielleicht nicht, also wenn ich ihnen jetzt sexy Sachen zuflüstern soll, muss ich leider passen, klar, dafür gibt es diese Sexhotlines, rufen Sie doch da an!

Casey legt wieder auf, das Telefon klingelt wieder.

Casey: Hallo?

Killer: Hi!

Casey: Was wollen sie?

Killer: Ich wollt mich nur für vorhin noch mal entschuldigen!

Casey: Es sei ihnen vergeben!

Killer: Hey, mit wem spreche ich überhaupt!

Casey: Keine Ahnung, was denken sie denn.

Killer: Welche Nummer haben sie denn?

Casey: Welche Nummer haben sie denn gewählt?

Killer: Ah,du bist schlagfertig!

Casey: Ich hatte ja auch viel Übung!

Killer: Dein Bruder?

Casey: Nein mein Hamster!

Killer: Klar?

Während sie telefoniert röstet sie Popcorn auf dem Herd zurecht!

Killer: Was war das für ein Geräusch?

Casey: Manchmal tauchen hier Obdachlose auf um hier einen auszureiern.

Killer: Klingt widerlich!

Casey: Ist es auch, aber manchmal gucke ich ihnen zu und erinnere mich an meinem Ex-Freund, der hatte immer Scotch getrunken und als er einfach mal dachte „Was soll's?" hat er die ganze Zeit gebrochen und die Kotze brach raus wie wunderschöne bunte Feuerwerkskörper!

Killer: Und? Was machst du gerade?

Casey: Nichts besonderes ich schau mir einfach ein paar Filme an während ich Popcorn mache!

Killer: stehst du auf Popcorn?

Casey: Ich steh darauf wie es poppt!

Killer: Was für'n Film guckst du dir denn an!

Casey: Ein aus der Horrorecke!

Killer: Wirklich!?

Casey summt zustimmend.

Killer: Welcher ist dein Lieblingshorrorfilm?

Casey: Ja, ich hab's, Spoofy Scream.

Killer: Das ist ein Parodiefilm, du gehirnamputierte taube Nuss!

Casey: Stimmt ja! Ich finde einfach die Szene so gut wo die Eine gerade erzählt auf welchem Horrorfilm sie steht und der Killer im selben Moment sein Messer schleift!

Kamerawechsel: Die Kamera zeigt den Killer wie er sein Messer schleift und dann aufhört!

Killer: Ja sowas finde ich auch toll!

Kamerawechsel zu Casey.

Casey: Ich weiß, ich meine sie ist wirklich ziemlich blond, und ich meine damit nicht ihre Haarfarbe!

Killer: Stimmt ja! Du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen genannt!

Casey: Wieso wollen sie denn wissen wie ich heiße?

Killer: Weil ich wissen will wen ich mir gerade anschaue!

Casey: Was haben Sie gesagt?

Killer(schreiend): Weil ich wissen will wen ich mir gerade anschaue!

Der Killer schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf.

Casey: Wollen sie mich etwa' vergewaltigen?

Der Killer schaut entrüstet auf.

Killer: Also,…ehm, nein!

Casey: Oh ja, na dann ist ja gut.

Killer: Killer vergewaltigen keine kleinen Mädchen.

Casey: Frederick Krueger tut das allerdings schon.

Killer: Der ist ja auch allerdings eine Fantasy-Figur.

Casey: In der heutigen Filmindustrie gibt es aber kein Unterschied zwischen Horror und Film.

Killer: Bei Universal Pictures schon.

Casey: Sie haben mir immer noch nicht ihren Namen genannt.

Killer: Wieso, wollen Sie mich etwa' wegen sexueller Belästigung anklagen.

Schnitt auf Casey die gerade ein mitschneidendes Band was neben dem Telefon mitläuft abschaltet.

Casey (hastig): NEIN!

Killer: Schon gut! Schon gut! – Übrigens wie heißen Sie eigentlich?

Casey: Kennen Sie den Film Scream?

Killer: Wo der Killer Messer statt Hände hat?

Casey(verwundert): NEIN!

Killer: Was habe ich dann gesehen?

Casey: Sicher das Aufklärungsvideo der 5. Klasse, über Vergewaltigung.

Casey geht ins Wohnzimmer und schaltet den Fernseher an.

Der Bildschirm ist blau.

Casey: (Zu sich) So was Blödes! (Zum Killer) Hey du?

Killer: JA.

Casey: Müssten bei den DVD Playern nicht immer diese Logos von der Herstellungsfirma sein die so nervig im Bild rumschweben.

Killer: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1994, da gabs noch keine DVDs du verdaddelte Dummtorte!

Casey: Schon gut!, Mein Freund müsste irgendwann kommen, ich muss schlussmachen, bye!

Killer: Nicht auflegen!

Casey legt auf..

Es klingelt, Casey hebt wieder ab.

Casey: Was wollen Sie, Freak!

Killer: Hör zu Schlampe,entweder du tust das was ich sage oder Nick geht drauf!

Casey: Wer?

Killer: Nick, dein Freund!

Casey (Desillusioniert): Mein Freund heißt Jabba, Jabba deHut!

Killer: Wen hab ich dann auf deiner Terrasse gefesselt?

Casey: Keine Ahnung, schau mer ma'!

Casey geht zur Terassentür, sie macht das Licht an.

Die Kamera zeigt Nick an einem Stuhl gefesselt.

Nick: Hilf mir! Hilf mir!

Casey: Nur so'n Streber! Juckt mich nicht im geringsten.

Killer: Das heißt, du würdest nicht böse sein oder wütend wenn ich das machen würde.

Der Killer zeigt sich und rammt ein Messer in Nick's Wade.

Casey sieht das alle mit an.

Casey: Nö.

Killer: Und wenn ich das mache?

Der Killer hebt ein Baseballschläger hoch und schlägt Nick den Kopf ab.

Casey: Wieso sollte ich, mich hat's nicht mal gekümmert das du sein Bein zerstochen hast.

Killer: Weißt du, das mit dir macht überhaupt kein Fun. Du solltest etwas mehr angst zeigen.

Casey: Ich bin sicher du hast nicht mal Vorstrafen!

Killer: OK, dann machen wir ein kleines Spiel. Also, wie wär's mit dem ‚Errate die Lösung der Frage' Spiel.

Casey: Oh gott, wie ermüdend.

Killer: Wer war der Killer in Scream?

Casey: Moment, wenn ich das sage wissen dann die Leute, die Scream noch nicht gesehen haben, das B**** ****** und s**** ****** die Mörder sind.

Killer: Scheiß egal, wenn du das sagst, das hier ist ein freizugängliche Informationsquelle, und wie bei anderen freizugänglichen Sachen, wie Fernsehen und bla bla bla, werden die Sachen ausgepiept.

Casey: Das heißt ich könnte sagen ‚Ich scheiß dir in deine Eier und benutze dein Schwanz den ich gelutscht habe als Zauberstab und deine gestocherten Fucking Pobacken als Bongo-Trommeln.'

Der Killer lässt das Telefon fallen. Hebt es wieder auf.

Killer: Machen wir ein anderes Rätsel: ‚Was ist die Quadratwurzel aus 144.

Casey: Noch dümmer geht's ja wohl nicht oder?

Killer: Na gut - dann etwas für blondierte Vollpfosten, vor welcher Türe stehe ich?

Casey schaut zum Killer rüber.

Casey: Was?

Killer: Es gibt zwei Eingänge, die Hintertür, wo ich stehe und die Vordertür, wo ich nicht stehen, vor welcher Türe stehe ich?

Casey: Ehmmm-…Die Vordertür?

Der Killer knallt sich gegen die Stirn.

Die Kamera zeigt den abgeschlagenen Kopf von Nick.

Nick (versucht ein Kopfschütteln anzudeuten): Blondinen!

Casey: Was denn? Ist doch richtig, die Tür vor mir sehe ich als Vordertür?

Killer: Ich habe noch extra gesagt: Ich stehe vor der… ach vergisses, Ich schlitz dich einfach auf.

Der Killer zückt ein Messer.

Casey: Whoao! Sie meinen das also ernst! Oh Gott! Erst töten Sie mich, dann, was voll zusammenhangslos mit mir zu tun hat, die Freunde einer bestimmten Schwarzhaarigen namens Sidney Prescott, die von Neve Cambpell gespielt wurde, dann noch sie und alle die sie kennen?!

Killer: Nein sowas psychopathisches! Ich will nur sehen wie du von Innen aussiehst!

Casey: Das könnte ihnen so passen Sie geisteskrankes Abbild von ‚Der Schrei'

Casey rennt weg.

Killer: Ich bin nicht Geisteskrank und jetzt komm! Ich will sehen ob dein Blut genauso spritzt wie die Kotzte von deinem Freund.

Der Killer rennt ihr hinterher.

Casey: Mein Ex-Freund!

Killer: Meinetwegen!

Die Casey verstekt sich hinter der Wohnzimmerkommode. (Was eigendlich sehr dumm ist, weil die Eingangstür zum Fliehen direkt neben ihr ist.)

Killer: Wo bist du Schlampe!

Der Killer nähert sich dem Wohnzimmer.

Casey: Ich bin nicht im Wohnzimmer! Das ist nicht der Ort wo du mich finden wirst!

Der Killer macht ein schritt zurück.

Killer: Ich bin so verwirrt! Bist du nun da drin, oder nicht?

Casey: Nein!

Killer: Warte, wieso würdest du mir ein Tipp geben, wo du nicht bist um für mich die Möglichkeiten zu verringern wo du höchstwahrscheinlich sein könntest?

Casey: Ich bin eine Frau!

Killer: Sagst du das jetzt weil Blondinen-Witze zu oft kamen oder weil dir sonst nix einfällt, weil du dich doch im Wohnzimmer versteckst und du mir ein Grund geben willst nicht hinzugehen.

Casey: Das Erstere.

Killer: Oh, das Erstere, sind wir heute mal vornehm - was?

Na schön Madame Taussaud Ich lege als Ertserer auf. – Klick!

Der Killer legt auf.

Casey schaut verdaddert auf ihr Telefon was sie auf wundersamer Weise noch in der Hand hielt um mit dem Killer zu telefonieren.

Der Telefon klingelt.

Casey: Ja!

Killer: Ha ich hab dich!

Casey schaut sich um, der Killer steht hinter ihr. Sie steht auf und steht jetzt Visage-á-Visage dem Killer gegenüber.

Casey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Der Killer reist sein Telefon weg, aus dem Mann Casey's Schrei hört und legt auf.

Es folgt eine Verfolgungsjagt mit actionreiche Szenen…

Casey wird vom Killer geschnappt und umgelegt.

Casey's Eltern kommen nach hause, gingen ins Haus. Man hört ein schrei.

Killer: Wo bleiben denn ihre Eltern? Ihr Auto steht doch in der Einfahrt! (Schaut auf seine Uhr)

Es ist dreiviertel 10. (9:45) Man, Muss ich sie vielleicht jetzt wirklich auch noch am Baum aufhängen damit ihre Erzeugerfraktion schnallt dass sie tot ist. Ja ja ganz tolle Eltern, irren grad im Haus herum und suchen sie obwohl alles verwüstet ist, sie kommen nicht mal auf den Gedanken sie anzurufen.

Das Telefon klingelt von Casey.

Killer: Na klar, das hat ja jetzt auch lange genug gedauert, man die haben echt eine goldene Himbeere für die schlechtesten Eltern verdient, wirklich. Hör'n die eigentlich noch was sie so von sich geben ich glaub ich bring sie heute Nacht um!

Der Killer schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf und geht weg.

ENDE. (für Casey)


End file.
